


Летнее знакомство

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bartender Harry Potter, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Drabble, Friendship, Gen, New York City
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Давайте предположим, что Купер приехал к отцу в Башню на летние каникулы.А Гарри Поттер живет в Нью-Йорке, держит бар для оборотней и иных магических существ и пригласил своего крестника на летние каникулы.





	Летнее знакомство

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: У меня нет никаких прав ни на "Гарри Поттера", ни на "Мстителей".

Эдвард Люпин, в который раз, пришел к входу в Башню Старка и раздосадовано пнул здание.

\- Что б тебе Моргану в жёны, - ругнулся он и осмотрелся, - я опять заблудился! - буркнул он себе под нос и съехал по стене вниз, садясь на корточки.

Люди вокруг шли по своим делам и в основном не особенно обращали на него внимания, но некоторые неодобрительно поглядывали на его ярко-розовые волосы с неоновыми прядями, пронзительные янтарные глаза и общий потрепанный вид.

\- Эй, ты чего? - спросил подошедший молодой человек, - здесь не стоит сидеть, по статистике каждый второй злодей мечтает снести или захватить Башню, тебя в любой момент может завалить обломками.

\- Да пусть катятся к сэру Мордреду, - буркнул в ответ Тед, не скрывая своего отрицательного настроя.

\- Это какое-то британское ругательство? Я его еще не слышал.

\- Шотландское.

Молодые люди на некоторое время замерли в тишине, а потом брюнет взлохматил свои короткие волосы и вздохнул.

\- Слушай, а всё-таки чего ты тут сидишь?

\- Я заблудился, - немного успокоившись, признался Тед, - прилетел сегодня из Лондона, к крестному, сказал, что сам доберусь до его квартиры, а тут, - он махнул на улицу, - стройка полным ходом, а я адреса не помню.

\- А давай у Джарвиса спросим!

\- Джарвис?

\- Это ИИ дяди Тони, он в Башне живет и всё знает.

\- Не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Лучше пойду еще раз попробую. Я вроде вспомнил, где библиотека, - Тед встал, отряхнул штаны, и поправил куртку, - удачи!

\- Эй, постой! - мальчишка, до смешного похожий на домашнего щенка, побежал за новым другом, - давай вместе, я, кстати, Купер, а ты?

\- Эдвард, для друзей Тед, - он, немного задумавшись, зажато улыбнулся, - а ты откуда? Я ни разу не слышал такого диалекта.

\- Айова, а ты, правда, из Шотландии?

* * *

 

\- Ну, вот мы и прибыли, - сказал Тед, когда они остановились в каком-то закутке, где-то в Бронксе, перед обшарпанной дверью, - заходи. Крестный всегда рад гостям.

В помещении было шумно, весело, но, что удивительно, пахло приятно и свежо, вместо ожидаемого смрада и перегара. Над дверью висели пучки трав, за барной стойкой сидело несколько внушительных мужчин, на своеобразном помосте танцевали двое, в углу сидел молодой парнишка, игравший для них. Всё словно сошло с фэнтезийных картин или средневековых таверн.

\- Ух ты, - протянул Купер в восхищении, - круто!

\- А то! Он сам продумывал дизайн и маскировку, сюда никто не войдет из тех, кому не рассказали. Так что, первое правило бойцовского клуба?

\- Никому не говорить про бойцовский клуб, - понятливо ухмыльнулся Купер, - но мой отец - супергерой, а крестная сестры - бывшая русская шпионка, они меня везде найдут, - грустно выдохнул он.

\- Не дрейфь, пацан, - раскатисто пророкотал один из сидящих за стойкой, - поможем.

* * *

 

\- Мне завтра возвращаться в Англию, - грустно выдохнул Тед, тряся на этот раз фиолетовой головой с белоснежными прядями, - до следующего лета не приеду.

\- Не страшно, будем переписываться через твоего крестного, раз уж у вас интернета нет. А следующим летом я покажу тебе Айову, у нас тоже круто!

\- Тогда, увидимся, - кивнул Тед, по-взрослому пожимая руку.

* * *

 

\- Купер, - тихо спросил отец, когда он вошел в Башню, - а что с твоими волосами?

\- А это у нас такой корпоративный стиль, - умно кивая, ответил парень, тряся зеленой шевелюрой, - ну, как у вас, костюмы для стриптиза, - и быстро скрылся за дверью.

\- Купер!


End file.
